Best Of Both Worlds
Best of Both Worlds '(pl. Najlepszy z obu światów) - fanowski odcinek, będący spin-offem, do serii Eddsworld, opublikowany pierwszego kwietnia, przez kanał The Eddsworld Fan Movie Informacje z opisu odcinka ''Half male, half female, completely insane. (pl. Połowa mężczyzn, połowa kobiet, kompletnie chore) Wyedytowane i wyreżyserowane przez Marca Lovallo Napisane przez Marca Lovallo i Iana Ruston Wyanimowane przez Iana Ruston Tło zrobione przez Iana Ruston, Camerona Montgomery i Marca Lovallo Elana/Marcel/Joan zrobione przez Jamesa Sweeney Postacie * Anthony Rees jako Edd * Taliesin Charles jako Tom * James Horsley jako Matt * Vicky Gould jako Ell * Noemie Pounder jako Tamara/Joan * Lucy Coleshill jako Matilda * Natalie Mansilla jako Elana * Trasha Bentley jako Marcel * Marc Lovallo jako Eduardo/ Człowiek w Muzeum nr. 2 * Lan Ruston jako Człowiek w Muzeum nr. 1/Kelner Powiązania z odcinkami Odcinek jest spin-offem serii Eddsworld. Początkowo wydaje się on być sequelem, gdyż na początku odcinka Tamara pyta się Matildy, czemu nadal ma lustro, z odcinka "Mirror Mirror", zaś potem Tom pyta się Matta, czemu naprawił lustro, które pod koniec tamtego odcinka stłukł, co sugeruje, że wydarzenia z "Best of Both Worlds" dzieją się po tych z odcinka "Mirror Mirror". Później jeszcze, Tom opowiada Tamarze historię o tym jak "Nazwał kogoś komunistą i postrzelił go harpunem", co oczywiście nawiązuje do Torda i wydarzeń z "The End (Part 2)", co również sugeruje, że wydarzenia z "Best of Both Worlds" dzieją się po całej serii. Jednakże, w momencie w którym żeńska wersja Eduarda, "Elana", przechodzi przez lustro z "Ellsworld" do "Eddsworld", widzimy w nim Jona, który jak wiadomo, w "The End (Part 2)", został zabity przez Torda. Potwierdza to tym samym, że odcinek nie jest sequelem, tylko spin-offem. Fabuła Odcinek rozpoczyna się, kiedy w "Ellsworld", w domu Ell, Tamary i Matildy, ta ostatnia szuka czegoś. Szukana rzeczą okazuje się byś lustro z odcinka "Mirror Mirror". Po chwili przychodzi Tamara pijąca "Smirnuff", a potem Ell i zaczynają rozmawiać na temat przedmioty. Po krótkiej dyskusji z lustra wypadają Edd, Tom i Matt, raniąc przy tym twarz Matildy, która wpada w ramiona Tamary, jednak ta, zażenowana jej dziecinnym zachowaniem, wypuszcza ją. Kiedy chłopaki zauważają dziewczyny, zszokowani podchodzą do nich (każdy do swojej odpowiedniczki) i zaczynają rozmawiać. Ell od razu zakochuje się w Eddzie, kiedy widzi ile mają wspólnego. Tom również, zaczyna interesować się Tamarą, kiedy ta mu mówi, że nie lubi dietetycznego alkoholu. Matt zaczyna "macać", a potem łaskotać Matildę. Po rozmowie odkrywają, że są sobą z innych wymiarów. Ell nie chcą by Edd ją zostawił, niszczy lustro i zabiera Edda na randkę. Tom i Tamara, oraz Matt i Matilda, również decydują się pójść na randkę. Tom i Tamara idą na nią do "The Coffin-Boffin Bar", jednak podpalają go kiedy zostaje im tylko dietetyczny alkohol. Z kolei, Matt i Matilda idą na nią do Centrum Handlowego, gdzie Matilda, zmienia Matta w kopię siebie. Kiedy Edd i Ell, wracają z randki, przed domem czekają na nich żeńskie wersje Eduarda, Jona i Marka, tak zwane "Elana", "Joan" i "Marcel". Wyśmiewają ich, co doprowadza Ell do złości, jednak Edd ją uspokaja, po czym po prostu odchodzą, co z kolei doprowadza "Elanę" do złości. Kiedy Edd i Ell, wchodzą do domu, zauważają, że Tom i Tamara naprawili lustro, czym Ell jest zdruzgotana, gdyż nie chce wypuścić ukochanego na wolność, jednak Edd jej uświadamia, że ich związek nie ma sensu. Po chwili wchodzi "Elana", która w zemście za zignorowanie jej, postanawia pobić Edda, jednak Ell powstrzymuje ją za pomocą lustra. Po tej sytuacji do domu przychodzą Matt i Matilda, którzy wyglądają identycznie. Chłopaki decydują się zbierać. Tamara daje Tomowi swój "Smirnuff", Edd całuje Ell w policzek, zaś Matt zostaje. W ostatniej scenie widzimy jak Matt łaskocze Matildę. Żeńskie wersje Oficjalne Są to żeńskie wersje występujące w odcinku i w filmach Eddsworld '''Ell - żeńska wersja Edda. Ma ciemnobrązowe włosy, spięte u dołu zieloną gumką w kucyka. Ubiera się w białą podkoszulkę z napisem "Smeg Head" i na to założoną zieloną bluzę z kapturem. Ma też beżowe dzinsy i zielone trampki. W przeciwieństwie do Edda nie lubi Coca-Coli, tylko Cherry-Coke. Tamara - żeńska wersja Toma. Ma jasnobrązowe włosy, spięte u góry niebieską gumką w sterczącego kucyka. Ma bardzo duże zupełnie czarne oczy i nosi kolczyka w prawej brwi i prawym uchu. Ubiera się w szarą podkoszulkę z twarzą z postaci "adsfmovie" i z napisem "Stay Safe" oraz na to założoną niebieską bluzę z kapturem. Ma też granatowe dzinsy i trampki w szachownicę. W przeciwieństwie do Toma nie lubi Smirnoffu, tylko Smirnuff. Matilda - żeńska wersja Matta. Ma rude włosy, rozpuszczone z fioletową kokardą związaną dookoła głowy. Ubiera się w czarną podkoszulkę z napisem "I <3 Me" i na to założoną fioletową bluzę z kapturem, ale zwykle podciąga rękawy. Ma też turkusowy płaszcz z krótkim rękawem, błękitne dzinsy i czarne trampki. W przeciwieństwie do Matta nie zależy jej najbardziej na sobie, tylko na swoich rzeczach. Nieoficjalne Są to żeńskie wersje występujące w odcinku, ale stworzone tylko na jego potrzeby i nie będące powiązane z historią Eddsworld Żeńska wersja Eduarda - tutaj nazywana "Elana". Ma ciemnobrązowe, wygolone włosy, zieloną koszule z krótkim rękawem, beżowe szorty, zielone sandały i złote kolczyki. O tyle ile, żeńskie wersje Jona i Marka mogły by być kanoniczne, dla niej nie ma szans, gdyż w odcinku Mirror Mirror, pojawia się zdjęcie prawdziwej żeńskiej wersji Eduarda, która wygląda zupełnie inaczej niż "Elana" Żeńska wersja Jona - tutaj nazywana "Joan". Ma jasnobrązowe, krótkie włosy, niebieską koszule bez rękawów, granatowe szorty, sandały w szachownicą i białą apaszkę. Żeńska wersja Marka - tutaj nazywana "Marcel". Ma krótkie blond włosy, fioletowy golf bez rękawów, niebieskie szorty, czarne sandały i kolorowy tatuaż. 'Żeńska wersja Paula '- pojawia się jako manikiurzystka w jednej ze scen